Scars
by teamJNPR
Summary: Miku teaches Luka that she's beautiful, no matter what. Oneshot. Negitoro. Femslash. Rated M for a reason!


**AN: It's another smutty oneshot! Though I suppose this is less about the smut and more about the feelings.**

 **But still, I should probably stop writing these. It's a bad habit. (But remember, if ya'll have any ideas, let me know! I could do a smutty series, lol)**

* * *

Scars

Of all the things Miku had expected when she came in that night, it was not to hear the sound of splashing in the bathroom, the tap turned on.

Well, okay, maybe she was expecting it. Not that it made it any less annoying.

Sighing, she strode over to the door and leant against it. 'You broke in again, didn't you?'

'Of course I did. Would you expect anything less of me?' Luka's voice floated from behind the door, leaving Miku to roll her eyes. 'You might need a new lock. This latest one was a little tricky.'

'So that's why it felt funny,' Miku said. And then, after letting Luka laugh. 'Will you let me in?' The door was unlocked, she knew, but there was always that moment she needed to ask, just in case this time was going to be different.

'… There's no need. You carry on doing what you're doing.'

'Which is making sure you're alright.'

The splashing stopped, and the tap was squeaked off. Her voice came closer now, and Miku could picture her behind the door, bloodied and bruised from yet another day where the city needed her.

'Fine. But just this once.'

Miku's eyes widened, but she shook her head and opened the door gently, giving Luka time to step away.

She'd stripped out of her outfit, into the clothes that Miku always left in a bag in the bathroom, and had been using wads of tissue paper to clean herself off. In her haste, she'd made herself look worse than had probably been her intention.

'Let me get the first aid kit,' Miku said, after a moment.

'It's not my blood,' Luka said shortly.

'Right. Then…?' Picking up a black towel from the cupboard as she spoke, Miku gestured to Luka with it. She nodded. 'You're probably better off sitting in the bath.'

'But your clothes–'

'Are for you. We can always wash them afterwards.'

Luka shrugged and sat in the bath. At the sink, Miku busied herself with wetting the towel with warm water. It would've probably been easier just to let Luka use her shower, but this moment had been allowed, and Miku wasn't going to waste it.

She moved over to where Luka was huddled in the bathtub, and began the delicate process of wiping the blood off her arms. She seemed frozen in place, at first, but with each dab of the towel, Luka appeared to relax a little more, even slightly leaning into the touch. And as the blood was removed, more of Luka's skin was revealed, etched with scars and stories.

Miku knew every one of them off by heart.

Her mind wandered as she worked, to Luka, how she looked so _normal_ in her day clothes, but also to why she was letting her do this today, of all days. Miku wasn't going to ask. Some things were better left alone. And besides, if Luka wanted to tell her, she knew she would in her own time.

When they were done, Miku helped Luka out of the bath, and they stood facing one another for a moment before Luka gently fell into Miku's embrace.

'I want to forget about everything tonight,' Luka murmured, 'Let me do that.'

'Of course,' Miku said. 'There's nothing else I'd rather do.'

Luka kissed her soundly, and Miku's mind fogged up as her hands travelled down to the curve of her waist. Pulling away, Luka gazed at her, eyes waiting for Miku to take charge in a way that Miku had never really seen before.

Once, though, when they had had their first time together, all fumbling buttons and soft sighs, Miku had seen that look. And seeing it now, this pillar of strength, this saviour, this woman… Miku knew she was going to follow Luka's words down to the letter.

Tonight, it was just them, and the rest of the world could turn their spotlight away.

They headed for the bedroom, shedding clothes haphazardly across the floor until Miku was in her underwear, but this time, they didn't make it to the bed.

Mid kiss, mid caress, Luka stopped, looked away, shivering slightly, and Miku knew well enough that it wasn't from the cold.

Silently, Miku began to roll up Luka's shirt, and the cause for her reluctance was immediately clear.

It had been a long time since their last, and now Miku knew why.

Stretching across Luka's stomach was a brand new scar.

'I didn't want you to worry.'

'I know.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to be.' Luka finally looked at her, then, tears welling up in her eyes., and Miku wiped them away as they rolled down her cheek. 'You don't have to explain. Not tonight.'

Luka nodded, and helped Miku pull the shirt over her head. Miku kissed her again, hand running up and down her back as she did so. Leaving her lips, she kissed along Luka's jawline, down to the pulse point on her neck, nipping it slightly. That earned her a gasp, but she continued down through the valley between her breasts, past her bra and down to her stomach. Luka paused, so Miku stood up straight and faced her.

'Follow me,' Miku said, and led Luka in front of the mirror. 'I want you to look.' Luka stood in front of the mirror, and Miku was behind her. Luka shifted her feet and looked down at the floor, so Miku brought her hand up beneath her chin and gently moved her back into place. 'No, I want you to _look._ I want you to see how beautiful you are.'

Miku ran her hands down Luka's arms, started kissing the back of her neck. Luka leaned back a little, but did as Miku said and stared at them both in the mirror.

Miku smiled, and unclasped Luka's bra, ghosting her hands past her stomach until they met her breasts.

Luka groaned as Miku massaged, first gently, then firmer, playing with the nipple until it hardened in deft fingers.

'This,' Miku said quietly, 'this is all about you. Look at you. Don't you think you look perfect? Say it to me.'

'Miku…'

'Say it.'

Luka's eyes were hazy, half lidded, but she looked, and she smiled.

'You look beautiful.'

Miku laughed, face pressed up against Luka's back. 'That's not what I meant, and you know it.'

Luka hummed, and Miku let herself stand in front of her, then kneeled. She kissed along Luka's scars, including the new one. She slowly moved downwards, just until she reached the edge of the lace of Luka's underwear. Then, she looked up for Luka's permission. She stroked Miku's head, and, taking it as a sign to carry on, Miku brought her hand up to Luka's underwear, stroking it gently. She heard Luka's sharp intake of breath as her fingers delicately moved across her, and Miku gave a smile to herself as she felt how wet Luka was already.

Miku quickly divested Luka of the garment, and then looked up at her from her position on the floor.

Luka caught her looking, and folded her arms over her chest, as if to hide. Miku brought her hands up and gently pulled Luka's arms back down to her sides.

'Look at me for a moment,' Miku said, and she did so, a frown creasing her face. 'Would I lie to you?'

'… No.'

'I want you to believe this. Can you do that for me? Just for tonight, can you do that?'

Luka bit her lip, but in the end, she nodded, and looked back up at the mirror.

Taking her chance, Miku brought her mouth up to her, tongue slicking over that bud of nerves just right, just light enough to make Luka squirm, make her gasp.

Miku's hands found Luka's behind, squeezing it just to bring Luka even closer to her, loving every second of her taste. Bringing one hand away, she slipped her fingers inside Luka, at first going slow, steady, teasing her. Miku risked another glance up at her, and saw that she was covered in a faint sheen of sweat, panting out her name with every thrust of her fingers.

Miku went back to her, licking and sucking, harder, faster now, and Luka's knees were shaking with the effort to keep herself upright. But that strength kept her at bay, and Miku knew she was watching herself, following her instructions.

She would see how amazing she was.

She was loud, now, each moan giving Miku a satisfaction deep in her core, warmth pooling deep down. But it wasn't about her tonight. Not now.

Miku watched her, as her fingers pumped a rhythm into this wonderful woman, who didn't believe she was so. Luka's face was creased with bliss, but she was still trying her best to keep going, to ride it out as long as possible, all the while watching herself in the mirror.

Miku kept going as Luka reached her climax with a drawn out moan, relishing in her lover's feelings as much as Luka herself was.

Finally, finally, she let go, and Miku caught her as she tumbled to her knees with a gasp.

They sat like that for a long time, Luka basking in the afterglow of their togetherness, and Miku wondering if she'd made her believe, even for just a little while.

It had been years since Luka had let her do something like this, let her take control in a way that Miku hadn't realised she'd needed almost as much as she felt Luka did too.

But maybe, for Luka, this was enough. And Miku smiled, knowing that every moment she could do this was worth it, something to be savoured.

'I love you,' Luka said, quietly.

'You, too,' Miku said, lifting her head away from the crook of Luka's shoulder.

'I didn't know I needed this. Needed you.' Luka's voice was even softer, and Miku saw her eyes were glistening again. 'Thank you.'

'I'm always here.'

Luka smiled, and it was so bright, so warm, that Miku believed that she really had managed to make a little difference.

And for now, that was good enough.


End file.
